Enlightenment
by AllOverThePlace06
Summary: New boy Kurt introduces popular boy Blaine to the idea that he might be gay. They fall for each other but come across many hurdles in their attempt to be together. I'm new to this, be nice.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at writing anything in story format of any kind. So bare with me.**

**Rated M for the future smut chapters. A little bit of smut in this chapter but nothing major.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Day 1

"I love you baby." Blaine said as he kissed Quinn on the cheek.

"I love you too." Quinn replied, smiling at him as she turned and walked into her classroom. Blaine always walked Quinn to class, making sure that every person at McKinley knew that she was his and no one was going to take her away from him. She was the hottest girl in school with her blonde hair tied up in a high pony and her tight cheer leading outfit that showed off her amazing figure. As head cheerleader, it was only correct that she and Blaine should date seeing as he was the most popular guy in school. Blaine had always been the most popular guy in school with his devilishly handsome smile and thick dark curls. All the girls wanted to be with him and all the guys wanted to be him; able to take his pick of any girl, control the whole student body and charm any teacher.

Blaine walked to his classroom smiling to himself. It was good being popular. He could do whatever he wanted to do, proven in the fact that he walked into class ten minutes late and just one half smile and wink at the teacher meant that he was off the hook.

He took his usual seat at the back of the classroom, high-fiving his best friend Sam Evans on the way.

"You get away with everything," smirked Sam, turning in his seat to face Blaine. "How do you do it?"

"What can I say?" said Blaine. "Not my fault that everyone loves me." He winked then gestured for Sam to turn away as the teacher looked over at them with a grimace, willing them to stop talking so she could get on with her lesson.

"Don't want to push my luck," Blaine whispered in Sam's ear, leaning forward in his chair.

Blaine was one of the smartest kids in school, but not in a geeky way. He was always very chilled in lessons, leaning back on his chair and chewing his pen, only leaning forward to scribble a couple of notes here and there. It just came naturally to him.

About halfway through the lesson, the door opened. The class was doing an assessment at this point and all looked up to see who was disturbing them. Principle Figgins stood in the door, which to most people meant that someone was in trouble, but no one really cared about the Principle. He was a bit of a pushover really, not to mention stupid, so being sent to him was not exactly a punishment. It was Coach Sylvester you didn't want to be sent to.

"Good morning children," droned Figgins in his Indian accent. "I have some very exciting news for you today."

The class sat in silence, knowing that anything Figgins thought was good news was probably not actually all that exciting. Figgins looked around the classroom, waiting for a response but after realising he wasn't getting one he carried on.

"We have a new student to be joining us today," he continued. "He is very excited to be here and he will be joining you today for the rest of your class." At this point, Figgins stepped to one side and revealed a boy. The boy did not look excited by any means, in fact he looked the exact opposite; dressed in a button up white shirt and a grey waistcoat and black skinny jeans, a leather satchel swung over his shoulder the boy took one step into the classroom, his face staring at the floor.

"This is Mr Kurt Hummel," carried on Mr Figgins. "He is joining us from Dalton Academy where he was part of their award winning Glee club, wow!" Mr Figgins then went on to give a round of applause, the class continuing to sit there in silence, unfazed by this news. In fact, a few members of the class sniggered, including Dave Karofsky.

"Mr Anderson!" shouted Figgins. Blaine looked up from his assessment for the first time since Figgins had entered the classroom, deciding as soon as he saw him that whatever news he brought was not of importance to him. "Mr Anderson, as one of our high achieving and most popular students, you will look after Mr Hummel for the next week. Show him around and make him feel welcome to McKinley. Go on Mr Hummel, go sit next to Mr Anderson. He will look after you."

At this point, Kurt looked up from the floor, following Figgins' arm to see which student he was pointing to. Kurt slouched over to the chair next to Blaine and sunk down into it, letting his bag fall to the ground. He sat perfectly upright and still, his hands clasped around each other in front of him on the desk. Figgins smiled briefly then left the class.

Blaine couldn't believe it. This is exactly what he did not want or need: a new kid, clearly posh and rich as he'd gone to Dalton, cramping his style. His face was like thunder as Sam turned round to give him a pompous smirk, finding it funny that Blaine had been chosen to show around the new kid.

"I'm not showing you around," Blaine sneered at Kurt as the class broke into chatter, the assessment forgotten. Kurt turned his head to look at Blaine. It was the first time Blaine had looked at him properly seeing as Kurt had had his head facing the floor the whole time. He had perfectly chiselled features, his jaw bone strong yet soft. He had very pale skin, messy brown hair and crystal blue eyes. Blaine's sneer fell slightly. _This boy is beautiful_ was the first thought that crossed his mind. This made Blaine even angrier, shaking away this thought, not able to make sense of why this had even crossed his mind in the first place.

"I didn't think you would," Kurt exhaled; his voice was high pitched for a boy, almost like a girl. "I didn't expect you to. I don't need showing around by you anyway, I'm sure I'll survive not being friends with someone who is clearly too arrogant to care for the wellbeing of others. Doesn't bother me." This struck a nerve in Blaine. He felt angry that he had been given this task, angry that he thought the boy was beautiful, angry that this boy was belittling him. This was HIS school. He basically owned it. Everyone did what he said when he said it. Yet this boy was making him feel like this status meant nothing. He decided to call his bluff.

"You're right," said Blaine, controlling his anger, hiding it from Kurt. "I apologise, I'll show you around, it's fine by me." Blaine gave Kurt a smile and he watched as Kurt's eyes softened, flinched slightly and took a quick intake of breath. Then Kurt's face fell slightly but quickly went back to the stony look that was on his face before as he gained his composure.

"No, thank you," Kurt whispered. "I appreciate it. But I'll live." Blaine stared at Kurt as the features on his face transformed into one of sadness and worry, a small line appearing between his eyebrows. Blaine wanted to reach out and smooth the line on Kurt's face, stop the sadness. Blaine froze in his seat. What was this?

The bell rang and Blaine leapt out of his seat and exited the classroom, Sam hot on his tail.

"Hey you left your new friend behind," said Sam as he caught up with Blaine.

"He said he didn't want showing around by me, said he'd live," Blaine replied, quickly. "Hey I'll meet you in gym, ok? Just going to go to the bathroom." Blaine quickly turned left down the corridor as Sam went right and made a quick escape to the boys' bathroom. He stood in the bathroom, leaning on the sink and staring at himself in the mirror.

"What was that?" he thought to himself. He had never wanted to touch a boy before in any way other than a high-five. Why had he wanted to reach out and comfort this boy? Why had he thought he was beautiful? He loved Quinn, the hot blonde head cheerleader. He was in love with Quinn, he liked girls! He splashed his face with water and stared at himself in the mirror again.

"I just felt sorry for him," he thought to himself. "This boy is here. He doesn't know anyone. He obviously does not want to be here and something bad must have happened to him for him to have to be transferred from Dalton to McKinley. I just felt bad for him. That's all it was." This thought comforted him and he smiled at himself meekly in the mirror as this realisation hit him. He just felt sorry for him that was all it was.

"Hey baby," he looked to the left of his mirror and watched Quinn walk into the bathroom, unbelievably hot, her hands on her hips, showing off her body in her figure hugging uniform. "Sam said you were gonna be late for the gym because you were going to the bathroom so I thought I'd join you." She turned and locked the door to the bathroom.

She slowly walked over to Blaine, Blaine inhaling deeply as she gave him a sexy look. She reached him and he leapt down on her pulling her into a deep kiss, thrusting his tongue into her mouth, his hands at the back of her neck and on her waist. His hand on her waist pulled up her top slightly so her stomach was exposed, trailing his fingers over her side and back. Quinn produced a tiny moan as she felt Blaine's fingers touch her skin, tracing over it, making it tingle.

"I want you," Blaine exhaled between kisses, moving his hands round to her stomach. Her fingers started to trace the line of hair that travelled down from his belly button, back up and round his waist.

"Well the doors locked," she whispered as she pulled away from his lips and planted soft kisses at the base of his neck. He hoisted her up on to the sink and nibbled on her ear as he quickly undid the button and zipper on his pants. When he was freed, he moved back to her lips, kissing her deeply, their tongues tracing each other. He thrust himself into her and quickly got the job done, kissing her neck so he could hear her quietly moan. He let out a small grunt as he found his release and held Quinn tight as he leaned his chin on her shoulder while catching his breath.

"I love you," she whispered in his ear, snuggling her face into his neck.

"I love you too," he whispered back, a faint feeling of guilt digging at the back of his brain. He pushed this aside.

"See! Told you that you love Quinn and you like girls," he told himself in his head, convincing his subconscious. A few minutes later, Quinn and Blaine left the bathroom hand in hand, all thoughts about the new kid erased from his memory.


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2

Blaine walked to school the next day, hand in hand with Quinn, with Sam, Santana and Brittany. They were chatting and joking around, laughing at Sam's impressions and Brittany's lame guesses at who they were impressions of.

As they rounded the corner, they saw Karofsky and Kurt. Karofsky had Kurt against a wall, his arm pressed up against his neck preventing him from moving. Kurt looked terrified.

"Looks like Karofsky's up to his old tricks again," said Santana. "Shame for the new kid, but hey, he asked for it, coming here all Miss Posh Spice, showing off his expensive handbags and gladrags." Anger bubbled in Blaine, a feeling of worry deep in the pit of his stomach. He let go of Quinn's hand and ran over to Karofsky and Kurt.

"Hey Karofsky, let him go!" he shouted.

"Hell no," he replied menacingly. "Have you heard this news? This kid is Finn's step brother. That's why he's moved here. To be with Finn. And you know why? Coz news broke in his old school that he's gay and his dad moved him here so that Finn could protect him if he needed it. Well where's Finn now huh?"

Kurt's gay? Blaine had figured judging from Kurt's care to fashion, his camp posture and high voice but now he knew for certain.

"What's your point Karofsky?" Blaine asked, putting this news to one side in his brain. "You mess with him, you mess with me. Just leave him be, yeah?"

"Why are you sticking up for a fag Anderson?" Karofsky sneered, letting Kurt go and turning on Blaine instead. "A fag instead of your own buddy?"

"Because Figgins trusted me to look after him and if he gets hurt, I'll get detention. So can you at least wait until next week when he's not my problem anymore?" Karofsky squinted his eyes at Blaine, making a quick decision in his head. Kurt stood up against the wall, looking like a rabbit caught in headlights. Karofsky had clearly made a decision as his expression softened and a smirk grew across his face.

"Yeh man," Karofsky said, high-fiving Blaine. "Yeh, we're buddies. I'll wait so that you don't get into trouble. See you around Anderson, and you" he turned to Kurt "might wanna move to Canada before next week, gay boy." He gave Kurt a glare and then walked away laughing quietly to himself. Kurt's physique visibly relaxed as Karofsky walked away, his shoulders relaxing and his eyes starting to blink again.

"Sorry about him," Blaine said to Kurt, Kurt whipping his head round to stare at Blaine.

"You're no better," Kurt said, his face turning slightly pink as his fury overcame him. "I only have until next week, then what? You think you're such a big man don't you because you can stand off against the school bully and win. Well you're no better! He's not gone forever, he's just gone for now! What am I going to do then, huh? I can't be with Finn all the time! Thanks for nothing." Kurt took a tighter grip on his bag and stormed away.

"Oi!" shouted Blaine after him but Kurt didn't turn back round. Blaine felt guilt in the pit of his stomach. He had let Kurt down and now he was upset, scared and alone. He was right, he was no better than Karofsky. He hadn't toned down Karofsky's attacks forever by any means; all he'd done was given Kurt some time. He looked down at the floor, the guilt spreading through his body.

"Oh my god baby, are you okay?" Quinn said, throwing her arms around him. "I was worried about you, I didn't know if Karofsky would hurt you." Blaine didn't return the hug, his arms staying slumped at his sides. He barely even registered her words. He couldn't stop thinking about Kurt's words and how much they'd stung him. What was this boy doing to him?

"Blaine?" Quinn encouraged. Blaine shook his head and looked at her.

"Yes, I'm fine. C'mon lets go to class."

Blaine strolled into chemistry and took his seat at a lab table near the back. A short while after, Kurt walked in and Blaine looked up, quizzing Kurt's face for signs of how he was. Kurt sighed in frustration upon realising the only free seat was next to Blaine and walked over quickly, chucking his bag on the desk.

"Mr Hummel," said the teacher sternly. "I don't care if you're new, we do not tolerate this kind of attitude."

Kurt sighed and nodded in apology, putting his face in his hands, not looking up as the teacher carried on with her lesson. Blaine stared at Kurt, willing him to look up at him, not taking in a word of what the teacher was saying. Blaine stared at the pale complexion of Kurt's hands, the paleness contrasting with the brown of his hair, his bent knuckles slightly pink. His hair was dishevelled on his head, messy as it had been the day before. His shoulders were slumped forward and his tight fitted black v-neck shirt could barely contain his muscly arms. Blaine couldn't help but stare while he could; now he knew that Kurt did not know he was staring. Why did he want to stare? Why?

The class suddenly started to move about and tore his head away from Kurt so his peers wouldn't notice him staring. They had been set a project to do that would last them a few lessons and, seeing as no one had come over to him, he guessed that Kurt must be his partner.

"Kurt," Blaine said. "We have a project to do."

Kurt lifted his head out of his hands and glared at Blaine. It was evident that he had been crying, his eyes were red, his eyelashes slightly wet and his pale skin was pink and blotchy. But the only thing that Blaine properly absorbed was the menacing look on Kurt's face. This boy hated him. This was new to Blaine; he'd never been hated before. Everyone at McKinley adored him; he'd never had so much as a finger laid on him or a bad word said to him outside of gym. He didn't like this feeling at all. "Perhaps this is why I've been thinking these things about Kurt," Blaine thought to himself. "Maybe I just want him to like me because I'm so used to being adored by everyone."

"Can't you work with someone else?" Kurt said through gritted teeth. "I don't know if I'm making myself clear enough for you, but I don't want to be near you. You're vain and arrogant and I don't want anything to do with you. Anything."

"Look, Kurt," Blaine said, exasperated. "I know we've got off to a bad start. But I'm not… that guy. This morning with Karofsky… I only said about waiting until next week because it gave me more time to think of a better reason why he should leave you alone. I don't know if you noticed, but he's somewhat bigger than us and I thought it would be better for him to leave us both alone for a week instead of beating us both up on the spot. Yesterday, when I said I wasn't showing you around, I have no excuse. I was rude and I can't excuse myself from that, I have no defence. I'm really sorry and I promise that I'll think of something to protect you for next week."

Kurt was in shock. He wasn't expecting such an outburst from Blaine. To him, Blaine was just a typical pretty boy who had always got whatever he wanted. He had seen him this morning, holding hands with that beautiful cheerleader; he was clearly one of the rulers of the school. Kurt was taken aback; he didn't know what to say. Why was this popular boy offering to stick up for him? He clearly wasn't bothered about the fact that Figgins had asked him to look after him so that wasn't it.

"C'mon," said Blaine, running his fingers through his hair. "Even if you don't accept my apology, at least be civil with me. For Finn's sake, we're good friends." Kurt nodded quickly and Blaine exhaled.

"Shall we get on with the project then?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded again. Blaine didn't move immediately. He watched as Kurt slumped in his chair and sat staring straight ahead, his eyes blank. Blaine longed to know what he was thinking, longed to run his fingers through Kurt's messy hair…

"No!" Blaine yelled. Kurt jumped and faced Blaine, confusion and fright traced through his features.

"Sorry," Blaine mumbled. "That wasn't supposed to be out loud." Blaine pushed his chair back loudly and made for the front of the classroom to collect the equipment for their project. Shit. As if he had just shouted that. Kurt would think he was a complete weirdo! Well that wasn't his biggest worry; his biggest worry was WHY did he want to run his fingers through Kurt's hair? He crashed and clashed all the equipment as he piled them up high on a tray to take back to his and Kurt's desk. What? Now it was his and Kurt's desk? No… his desk, take back to HIS desk. What was going on? He turned to his table to see Kurt staring at him curiously, twiddling his fingers. Blaine felt a movement near his groin. Why was this boy affecting him so much? He couldn't possibly be ATTRACTED to this boy. He was straight, not bisexual or gay. Straight.

He repeated this over and over in his mind throughout the remainder of the lesson. He refused to feel the electric heat that passed through him when Kurt's fingers accidentally grazed over his hand nor the feeling of warmth that passed through him when Kurt said he thought he was smart.

Blaine made another quick exit from the classroom and vowed to himself as he sat in Spanish that he wouldn't talk to Kurt. Not properly. He would sit next to him in the classes that he'd already been forced to and that would be it. But that feeling in his groin, that electric current that had passed through him as they touched…

"Blaine," Mr Schu was standing right in front of his desk as his thoughts drew back to the present. "Blaine are you ok? You've been switched off all lesson, are you keeping up?"

"Sorry Mr Schu," Blaine muttered. "Just have things on my mind."

"OK… well I hope you'll be trying out for Glee club this year," Mr Schu continued. "I know you've only ever really turned up for a few sessions last year but you really have an amazing talent. The New Directions could really do with someone like you to attract new members. Plus Nationals are in New York this year, how amazing would that be?"

"I'll think about it," Blaine managed to reply, not really taking in what he was saying. He had enjoyed the few Glee club sessions he had attended last year but the stick he got from the football team for it had really damaged his reputation. He couldn't risk losing his status if he was going to protect Kurt from Karofsky and if he was going to keep dating Quinn.

"Ok, well auditions are after school today." Mr Schu said then turned to Sam who was in the seat next to Blaine who was struggling with his Spanish assignment. Blaine shook his head and bent over his Spanish work, putting all his concentration into translating the sentences that Mr Schu had given them.

* * *

Blaine walked through the corridors late that afternoon. He'd gone to the gym after school to do some boxing to vent out his frustrations. He felt a whole lot better, it had been a good session and he looked forward to going over to Quinn's house that evening, having dinner with her family and making out in front of the TV.

On his way to the schools' exit, he walked past the choir room, the door to which was wide open. He briefly glanced inside and saw Kurt sitting with Finn, Rachel, Mercedes and Artie. Blaine stopped in his tracks and stood to the side of the open door and glanced in.

"Thank you all for coming," Mr Schu said, smiling at the Glee clubbers. Blaine made a quick scan of the room to see who had turned up. There was Tina and Mike sitting hand in hand, there was Santana and Brittany sitting in front of Quinn to his surprise. He thought she'd said she wasn't going to do Glee club this year because she needed to concentrate on cheerleading, being voted Prom Queen and getting into Yale. There was Puck sitting next to Quinn, his hand on her knee. _This should bother me_ Blaine thought to himself but he didn't feel a single pang of jealously. And there on the right hand side of the room was Kurt, Rachel, Finn, Mercedes and Artie.

"I'd like to welcome our newest member," said Mr Schu. "Kurt Hummel. It's an honour to have you here with us. We watched you and Dalton in admiration at last year's Regionals and we are so happy to have you on board with the New Directions." Kurt smiled weakly at Mr Schu who started clapping the rest of the room following suit.

"Sing something," Santana said bossily. "Show us what you got Lady Hummel." Mr Schu rolled his eyes but was used to this kind of verbal abuse from Santana and ignored it. Kurt rose from his chair, Blaine surprised that Kurt could shrug off Santana's comment so easily. Blaine hid behind the doorframe so Kurt didn't see him as he made his way to the centre of the choir room.

"Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel," Kurt said weakly in his high voice. "I'm as happy to be here as Mr Schu is that I'm here. I would like to sing a song to audition as opposed to just being let straight in. So this is something I sang last year when my father was in hospital."

Blaine found a nagging feeling growing inside of him to find out why Kurt's father had been in hospital. He had a nagging feeling to find out everything about this boy.

_"I'll tell you something, I think you'll understand._

_When I'll say that something. I wanna hold your hand."_

"Wow," Blaine thought to himself. Kurt had such a beautiful voice. So high and sweet like honey, almost like a choir boy's voice. It sent a shiver down his spine; it was so angelic, so pure.

_"Oh please, say to me, you'll let me be your man."_

This line made Blaine's heart quiver in his chest. He could feel it beating harder as Kurt continued with the song. He longed for the emotion that Kurt was putting into his performance to be about him. He longed to go in there and hold Kurt's hand and kiss his palm.

_"When I'll feel that something, I wanna hold your hand._

_I wanna hold your hand, I wanna hold your hand."_

There was an eruption of applause from the rest of the Glee club, Rachel and Tina wiping away their tears. Blaine came back into focus, as Kurt's voice stopped mesmerising him. Blaine stood frozen to the spot, staring at Kurt's figure who stood there embarrassed, soaking in the applause and bowing quickly. He couldn't take his eyes from this boy in front of him; this boy with the pale skin and messy brown hair. This boy that had entered his life from nowhere and turned his world upside down. Blaine couldn't deny it to himself anymore: he was attracted to this boy, really really attracted to him. There was something about Kurt's nervous demeanour and his curious eyes that made Blaine want to know more about him. It was Kurt's voice that had finally made Blaine reach this conclusion, it had struck a chord in his heart that he didn't even know existed.

Blaine looked down at the floor and nodded to himself as he accepted the truth of the matter. He did want this boy but it was time to make a choice. Did he really want to get closer to Kurt and potentially ruin his whole reputation at the school? It would mean ending things off with Quinn, that was for sure, and he didn't know how happy she would be with the fact that he was dumping her. This could lead to most of the girls at the school turning on him as the entire female student body worshipped Quinn and loved and hated whoever she loved or hated. It would mean entering a lifestyle that he would never have chosen for himself. It would mean potentially getting the same treatment everyday as he'd already witnessed Kurt getting from Karofsky. Blaine wasn't sure he was up that.

He looked up and sighed, taking a final longing glance at the boy that had changed his world and then decided. He had to walk away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Would just quickly like to thank those of you that have already followed this story. I didn't expect anyone to read it, let alone follow it so i really do appreciate it :)**

**In this chapter we'll see Kurt realising that Blaine has feelings for him.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Day 16

It had been two weeks to the day that Blaine had decided to walk away from Kurt and he had kept to the promise that he had made himself. He only ever spoke to Kurt when necessary during the classes that they already had together and apart from that he kept well away from him. Mr Schu and Quinn had kept pestering him throughout the last two weeks to join Glee club. Quinn said she wanted to spend as much time with him as possible and Mr Schu was convinced that Blaine had the kind of talent the New Directions needed to get to Nationals. A part of Blaine did want to join the Glee club but he knew that this would mean spending more time with Kurt and that wasn't going to be possible for him. It was hard enough spending as much time as he already did with Kurt, Blaine constantly finding himself fighting away feelings and pushing away urges to touch Kurt's face, his hand, his lips.

It was a Tuesday and Blaine was sitting in chemistry, on time for once. He was waiting for Kurt to arrive so they could continue their project. Despite Blaine's efforts to ignore Kurt as much as possible, he enjoyed the lessons they spent together; he liked to know that Kurt was getting on alright. Things had been better for Kurt since he had joined the Glee club. Whenever Blaine saw him around school he was with Mercedes, Finn or Rachel so Blaine felt that Kurt had more protection from Karofsky now that he had friends to watch his back. For once in his life, Blaine was thankful for the misfits that were the Glee club; at least Kurt would be ok now.

It was fifteen minutes into the lesson and Kurt didn't show up. Blaine felt a worry creeping over him. People took days off all the time, he knew this. But today was the day that Glee club practiced; he didn't think it would've been Kurt's first choice to have a day off on a Tuesday.

Blaine continued with their project alone, trying his best to put any bad thoughts out of his mind. Maybe he was just ill, people couldn't choose when they were ill. Or perhaps he had a doctor's appointment, or maybe he had to go to the dentist. Or maybe he'd been beaten up by Karofsky and just left there or maybe he had been thrown in the dumpster and the lid had been put down on him and he was lying in the dark, cold and scared.

It was thirty minutes into the lesson and bad thoughts kept swirling around Blaine's mind. Blaine could feel himself getting increasingly agitated. All concentration for their project left him and instead he found himself fidgeting and staring at the clock and then the door, the clock and then the door. Blaine could feel something wasn't right; he was too convinced that Kurt wouldn't take a day off on a Tuesday.

"Are you alright, Blaine?" his teacher looked up from her desk and over at him. Blaine's head whipped around to stare at her. "You look awfully pale."

"Actually, I don't feel so good," Blaine said, painfully. "Can I be excused?"

"Yes of course," the teacher said smiling at him weakly. "Let me just write you a hall pass." But Blaine had already leapt out of his seat and left the classroom before she could even reach over to her drawer.

Blaine hurried down the corridor and took the immediate left afterwards so he wasn't seen by his teacher should she come out and look for him. He slumped against the wall and had a think. Where should he go? Where should he look? _The dumpster first_, he thought to himself. _Yes the dumpster first, loads of new kids get put in there._

He pulled his bag on to his shoulder and hurried towards the front entrance to the school. He prayed he wouldn't run into Coach Sylvester who was always on the warpath for students without a hall pass but luckily, he didn't see hide or hair of her. He quickly exited the school and made a bee line for the dumpsters at the front of the school, lifting them both up quickly to have a look inside. A quick look in each one told him Kurt was not in there. He gave a sigh of relief but then worry crept over him again. _If he's not there,_ Blaine thought. _Then where is he?_

He decided to check the place where he had first seen Kurt been abused by Karofsky, he couldn't think of anywhere else to look. But a quick glance down the street told him Kurt was not there either. Blaine could feel his breathing quickening as more and more time passed and there was still no sign of Kurt.

"This is ridiculous," Blaine whispered to himself. "Pull yourself together Anderson. This boy, he isn't anything to you. He doesn't need looking after by you. He's fine, he'll be at home ill or he has an appointment somewhere. Stop now." He took a quick glance at his watch which told him that he had ten minutes before he had to be in Spanish. There was no point going to chemistry now so instead he headed to the bathroom to hide away from Coach Sylvester until the bell rang. He went to the same bathroom that he had been to the day he first met Kurt and leant up against the wall of the bathroom, catching his breath and calming himself down.

Suddenly, he heard a sob from inside one of the cubicles. Blaine's head whipped round to face the cubicles and saw that, indeed, one of them was unavailable. He quietly walked up to it and listened carefully, waiting to see if there would be another. A few seconds later, there it was and he knew it was Kurt immediately. The sob was relatively high pitched and Blaine just knew it was him.

He stood frozen to the spot for a few seconds, deliberating how to handle this. Did he knock and call out to him? Did he just stay there and wait for Kurt to come out; he would have to eventually. Did he just leave and confront him about it later or leave and never speak of it?

Before he'd had a chance to make up his mind, Blaine's subconscious made it for him. He found his feet walking over to the cubicle and found his hand reaching up to knock on it without him telling it to.

"Kurt?" he called out gently. "Kurt, its Blaine. I know it's you in there." Blaine could hear Kurt take a sharp intake of breath and then hold it steady. But there was no movement of Kurt coming to the door.

"Kurt, please," Blaine called out. "Please, just come out, talk to me." Still there was nothing. He couldn't even hear Kurt's breathing anymore.

"Kurt," Blaine hammered his fist on the door in desperation. "I'm worried now… I'm not leaving until you come out." This did the trick. Blaine heard a slow movement from inside the cubicle and he took a step back as he heard the lock slowly being pulled back. The door creaked open and Blaine gasped as he took in the sight.

Kurt's eyes were red and puffy from crying and his hair was more dishevelled then ever but this wasn't what caught Blaine's eye. Kurt's nose was purpling on the bridge and he had dried blood all around his mouth. There was a deep cut on his lip and the skin around his eye was purple. His shirt was torn at the shoulder and he could see a deep cut on his shoulder that had turned the material of his shirt around his shoulder a deep red.

"Kurt…" Blaine whispered. Blaine felt his heart clench inside his chest and his eyes filled with painful tears. He fought his tears back and didn't allow them to fall. "Oh my god, Kurt who did this?"

Blaine knew the answer before the question had even escaped his lips and Kurt's silence was enough to determine it. Guilt washed over Blaine as he realised how wrong he had been. Of course the Glee club couldn't protect Kurt, how had he been so stupid? If anything, surely being a part of the Glee club had just made the potential danger worse. Suddenly another feeling over took his guilt, a feeling that grew from his chest and took over his whole being. He was so angry. He felt his cheeks puff out and his face redden. How could someone do this? How could someone be so cold and ignorant?

"Come on," Blaine said, trying his best to keep his voice steady. "We have five minutes before the bell goes and the hallways are filled. We need to get out of here before then."

"Where are we supposed to be going?" Kurt whispered weakly. Blaine's anger turned to sadness for a brief while as he stared at Kurt, stared at this broken boy in front of him.

"We're going to my house," Blaine decided quickly. "You can't stay here. Not like this. Please… please just come with me." Kurt gave a small nod and Blaine gestured for Kurt to follow him. Thank god it had rained that morning and he'd driven to school.

Blaine led Kurt through the corridors swiftly, very aware of the fact that the bell was going to go at any second. As they reached the doors to the entrance of the school, the bell rang and Blaine quickened his steps, not wishing anyone to see Kurt in this state or for any teachers to see them leaving. They raced across the parking lot and jumped into Blaine's car, Blaine hurriedly putting the key in the ignition and zooming out the parking lot.

The car ride was silent. Blaine was trying to control his thoughts as best he could, trying not to scare Kurt. Blaine was so angry, so angry at himself and at Karofsky. Why had Karofsky done this? No one could possibly be so small minded as to hurt someone in such a way just for the fact that they were gay, surely not! How could he, Blaine, be so small minded as to think that his politely asking Karofsky to leave Kurt alone could possibly be enough to protect him? Blaine's breathing was impossibly loud as the anger seeped out of him. But Blaine had other thoughts too. He was here alone, with Kurt, the boy that had changed his world and would be for the remainder of the day. He had promised himself to stay away from Kurt and yet, here he was, driving Kurt back to his home. What was he thinking?

Blaine pulled into the drive of his car and turned off the ignition. He leaned back in his chair, swirling the key in his fingers and let his breath blow out from him. He stole a quick glance over at Kurt. The swelling around Kurt's eye was worsening and his lip was starting to double in size. He was staring out the front window, a tear falling freely down his cheek. Blaine wanted to reach out to him so badly, wanted to squeeze his fingers and tell him that it would all be okay and that he would look after him. But he knew he couldn't.

He opened the door to his car and ran round to open Kurt's door for him. Kurt looked up at Blaine and Blaine had an overwhelming feeling to put his hand on Kurt's cheek. He almost did as well, lifting his hand up but quickly controlled himself and, instead, pretended he was lifting his arm to help Kurt out of the car.

"Don't worry, no one's home," Blaine murmured quickly as he opened the door to his house. It was a beautiful home, with oak floors, cream walls and high ceilings. Blaine led Kurt up the oak staircase and across the landing to his room, helping Kurt on to his bed. Blaine's room was a soft green colour, with a big double bed on the right hand side. There was a wooden desk with a wooden chair and a small table lamp, Blaine's school books and pens littered across it. One wall was covered by a giant wardrobe and a bookshelf, one of the shelves filled with books, the one beneath it filled with CD's. There was a small bed side table next to Blaine's bed with a reading lamp and a book that Blaine was clearly reading. One wall had a big poster of Katy Perry with a little table underneath that beheld a big stereo system. There was a huge window over Blaine's study table with one window slightly ajar. Kurt took in this room as Blaine led Kurt over to the bed.

"Lie down," Blaine instructed quietly. "I'll be back in a minute." Blaine went downstairs and filled a bowl with warm water and searched the cupboard under the sink for the first aid kit that his mother kept. He went back to his room and saw Kurt lying on his back in the middle of his bed with his eyes closed. He looked like a small scared child, so innocent and vulnerable with his eyes closed. Blaine chucked the book from his bedside table on to his desk to make room for the bowl and pulled a soft cloth out from the first aid kit. He lay the cloth in the bowl and let it soak up the warm water.

"I'm so sorry," Blaine managed to say as he squeezed the excess water from the cloth and started gently wiping away the dried blood from Kurt's face. Kurt jumped when Blaine first touched him with the cloth, his eyes opening to stare at Blaine, not expecting the touch. He soon relaxed though and closed his eyes again, enjoying the warmth.

"Why are you sorry?" Kurt whispered softly, trying to keep the sadness out of his voice.

"I didn't protect you from him," Blaine said painfully. "I promised I would help you and I couldn't. I thought that perhaps now you had your new friends from the Glee club you wouldn't be travelling alone. I was wrong, I see that now." Blaine continued to wipe away the dry blood from Kurt's face and nose. He had a strong feeling to cry. Seeing Kurt like this was so painful to him.

"It isn't your fault," Kurt replied. "It's my fault." Blaine pulled the cloth away from Kurt's face, anger growing inside of him.

"How is it _your_ fault?" Blaine growled. Sensing Blaine's anger and missing the soothing warm cloth, Kurt opened his eyes to face Blaine.

"Because I'm gay," Kurt whispered. "I was an idiot for even thinking about coming out of the closet and telling people in Lima, Ohio. What did I expect? There're so many small minded, ignorant people here. I shouldn't have been so arrogant as to think that no one would care about my sexuality. I should've waited until I'd moved away to somewhere more liberal before coming out."

"Nothing," Blaine growled, this small speech from Kurt making him even angrier. "Nothing about this is your fault. Why shouldn't you be who you want to be? Why shouldn't you be who you are? Most people don't care, look at all your friends from the Glee club, none of them care and they're such a random mix of people. The only person who cares is Karofsky and that's only because he now has an excuse to flex his muscles and determine his status as the school bully. None of this is your fault."

Kurt blinked a few times in astonishment as Blaine threw the cloth into a bin in the corner and pulled a new one out and soaked that in the water too.

"Why are you doing this for me?" Kurt asked quietly. "Why are you helping me? You don't have to." Blaine looked up from the bowl and looked at Kurt. Kurt was staring at him with those crystal blue eyes, filled with curiosity.

"I want to," Blaine sighed, looking back to the bowl. "It's my fault that this has happened and shockingly enough, I do actually have a heart and I do care. Now take off your shirt please so I can have a look at your shoulder." Kurt lay still for a few moments, processing this news. Blaine cared about him, like actually cared enough to ditch school for the day, bring him back to his house and clean him up. Kurt felt a clench around his heart; no one apart from his dad and his mum when she was alive had cared about him before. Kurt sat up slowly and undid the buttons of his shirt and took it off, folding it and placing it carefully at the foot of the bed. He lay back down and closed his eyes.

Blaine looked up from the bowl and over at Kurt. His body was porcelain pale, shaped to perfection, faint lines over his abdominal muscles. There was a slight dip in the space between his chest and shoulder, his shoulders were big and toned. He really was beautiful. Blaine took a sharp intake of breath and forced himself to control his feelings. He really didn't want to be attracted to Kurt this way, he couldn't let himself be. Look at what had happened to Kurt just for being gay, let alone what could happen to them both if they ever exposed their feelings in public.

Blaine sighed as he looked at Kurt's shoulder; the cut really was quite deep. It didn't make sense to him, how could he have a cut on his shoulder.

"What happened here?" Blaine murmured as he gently stroked the cloth over Kurt's shoulder. Kurt winced.

"He pushed me first," Kurt began, reliving the horrific memory. "And I fell forward onto someone's garden fence. The fence had those spikes on top and it sliced my shoulder as I fell downward." Blaine closed his eyes as he imagined this. Kurt terrified and alone, lying on the floor with a deep and painful cut on his shoulder, Karofsky looming over him with a wicked grin. Kurt opened his eyes and looked up at Blaine as he cleaned his shoulder. Blaine looked pained, his face pinched, his brow furrowed.

_He genuinely cares_ Kurt thought to himself. _Why though? We're not close friends and he's with Quinn so he's not gay_. Kurt stared at Blaine, stared at the thick curls, the dark eyes and his olive skin. He was so handsome. Kurt felt something deep in his stomach as Blaine continued to clean his shoulder, something that he hadn't felt for anyone before. He felt like he wanted this boy to be his, he felt like he wanted this boy to carry on looking after and that he wanted to look after him in return. He wanted to be there when Blaine was sad and angry and happy.

Blaine looked over at Kurt; Kurt's eyes were looking at him longingly. Blaine hadn't been looked at like this before, not even by Quinn. It made him feel vulnerable.

"What?" Blaine asked. Kurt didn't reply, just carried on looking at him, his eyes ablaze.

"Well this is cleaned up," Blaine said quietly. "You can use one of my shirts, you can't go home with your one, its' torn." Blaine got up and went over to his wardrobe, picking out a shirt that he thought Kurt may like. He could feel Kurt's eyes watching him.

Blaine carried on rifling through his wardrobe. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. If Kurt wanted him as Blaine thought he might, then he didn't know how he would control his own feelings. It was easy before when Kurt hated him because Blaine knew he would get a slap across the face if he even tried to act on his feelings. But now…

"Here," said Blaine, taking a shirt off a hanger and throwing it at Kurt.

"Thank you," said Kurt quietly, shrugging the shirt over his shoulders and doing up the buttons. "For everything."  
"Its fine," Blaine said, sitting on the bed next to Kurt. "Just promise me something?"

"Yes?" Kurt said, doing up the last button then looking over at Blaine.

"Don't walk to school alone again. Any day when you can't walk with Finn, call someone. Mercedes or Rachel or me. I'll give you my phone number."

"I promise," Kurt whispered, passing Blaine his phone so he could key in his number. Blaine passed Kurt's phone back and as he did, their fingers brushed together. Blaine felt an electric current sweep through him as their fingers touched and he looked up at Kurt. Kurt's eyes were filled with longing, and Blaine's urge to kiss him was overwhelming. Kurt stared down at his lips and Blaine felt a movement near his groin.

Blaine brought his hand up to hold Kurt's face. He put his hand on his cheek and stroked his thumb over the cut on Kurt's lip. He knew immediately he'd already done too much. He brought his hand straight back down and jumped up from the bed. There was a look of pure astonishment on Kurt's face.

"I think you should go now," Blaine said quietly.

"Not until you tell me what just happened," Kurt responded quickly.

"It was a mistake," Blaine said, exasperated. "I don't know what came over me. I'm with Quinn, I love Quinn, I-I-I like girls!" Blaine knew it just sounded like a lame excuse; he sounded like someone who was trying to convince themselves they weren't gay and he supposed that's exactly what he was doing.

"Look," Blaine said resigned, deciding to come clean. "I have always liked girls, I DO love Quinn, I swear. I just… when you came, something happened to me. I don't know what's going on. I don't know what to do… this isn't a lifestyle I would choose for myself. I just feel an overwhelming urge to look after you, to protect you. I don't know what that means, I don't know if I want to know. I'm serious, what just happened shouldn't have happened and I'd really appreciate it if you just kept it to yourself. But I'll understand if you don't, I mean, I haven't been a great friend to you. I just need some time to know for sure. Please?" Kurt stared at Blaine stunned. He hadn't been expecting that at all. It made sense of course. Blaine had barely looked at him for a fortnight, let alone spoken to him. He'd obviously come looking for him today when he hadn't shown up to chemistry, it was the only explanation for why he had his bag with him in the bathroom. Blaine liked him but he didn't know how to act or what to do. Kurt accepted this; he knew how hard it was when he first started realising he was gay. It must be even harder for Blaine because he's so popular and he's always been attracted to girls and he was the first boy Blaine had ever had feelings for.

"I understand," Kurt nodded. "Of course I do. I will go now and thank you so much for what you've done. I really appreciate it… I'll text you or something…"

Kurt lifted himself up from the bed and left. Blaine stood frozen to the spot. He'd really fucked up now.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm on a bit of a role here with ideas so I'm writing them all out before I change my mind or forget, I hope you guys don't mind. Chapter 5 should also be finished today, I'll see how it goes.**

**Got a bit of Kurt's point of view in this chapter, always nice to see a story from both perspectives.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Day 19

"BLAINE!" Quinn shouted.

"What?" Blaine answered, turning his head to look at her.

"Did you hear anything I just said?" Quinn had an annoyed look on her face and her arms were folded across her chest.

"No… no I didn't I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"You've been weird recently, what's wrong with you?" Quinn was getting increasingly frustrated with Blaine's behaviour. He'd been cancelling on dates, not returning texts and been in a daze whenever she saw him around school.

"Nothing's wrong," Blaine insisted. "I'm sorry; I've just had a lot on my mind."

"Okay…." said Quinn slowly. "But I'm supposed to be your girlfriend Blaine. I'm supposed to be the one you talk to about stuff that's on your mind. What's going on?"

"It's nothing for you to worry about Quinn," Blaine said. "Please just drop it. Tell me what you were saying, I'm listening now."

"Okay, well if you're sure. Basically, I was at cheerleading practice yesterday and Coach Sylvester said that my thighs were the size of an American footballer and I'd obviously followed Santana's lead and had a boob job coz my boobs looked like two relatively deflated basketballs, how rude is that? Anyway, I…" Quinn continued with her story but Blaine zoned out again. They were in the lunch hall and he was staring over at Kurt who was sitting on a table on the other side of the room with Mercedes and Rachel, laughing and joking around. His mind wondered back to earlier in the week when Kurt had been at his house. When he'd seen Kurt's body and touched his face. When he'd received that text from him later saying, _"Hi Blaine, it's Kurt. I just wanted to text to say thank you again for helping me out today, I really appreciate it. My dad wasn't exactly happy when he saw my face and will be coming in to school tomorrow to see Figgins. I also wanted to say that I, of course, won't tell anyone about what happened. To quote you, I'm not… that guy. But I would just like to say, I did like it when you touched me. I'll see you around and thanks again"_. Kurt had liked it when Blaine had touched him. Blaine had liked it too of course but he couldn't decide what to do. He missed Kurt when he wasn't with him now. They'd been getting on so well in class over the last few days. They'd been having such a laugh, chatting about music and Kurt had, naturally, taken the piss out of him for his Katy Perry poster.

"Hey," Blaine had said, his face straightening in a mock serious fashion. "That woman is a goddess. You should talk about her with more respect!"

"Respect?" Kurt had laughed. "The woman can't exactly sing can she? She deserves to be respected for what? Her talent for miming along to an auto tuned backing track?"

Blaine smiled to himself as he remembered this. Blaine had turned away from Kurt and not spoken to him for a solid five minutes until Kurt had apologised and promised to worship her from now on.

"Blaine!" Quinn shouted. "I've had enough; you're not listening to me again. I'm going now. Decide whether I'm interesting enough for you to listen to, otherwise I really do not want to be with you anymore. I'm deadly serious." Quinn shot up out of her seat and made a bee line for the exit, not looking back at Blaine who sat there dumbfounded.

Blaine looked at his hands. Was he wrong for staying in this relationship with Quinn when he had feelings for someone else? He looked up and saw Kurt looking over at him.

"Are you okay?" Kurt mouthed. Blaine shrugged so Kurt excused himself from Mercedes and Rachel and came to sit opposite Blaine.

"What's up?" Kurt asked. "Argument with Quinn?"

"You could say that," Blaine said. "She just gave me an ultimatum. I have to decide whether I actually want to be with her and if I do I need to put in more of an effort."

"And… do you want to be with her?" Kurt wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer to this question. His feelings for Blaine had inflated more and more since going to Blaine's house and he wanted nothing more than for Blaine to decide he wanted to be with him.

"I… I don't know," Blaine whispered, looking back down at his hands.

"Blaine," Kurt said. Blaine looked back up at the boy opposite him. Kurt's face was getting better. The bruise on his nose was pretty much gone, the cut on his lip still visible but his lip was a normal size and his eye looked less angry. "Blaine, I don't want to tell you what to do. But maybe… maybe you shouldn't be with her. Maybe you need to give yourself some time alone to figure out what you want?" Blaine nodded slowly, processing this thought.

"Yes," Blaine said. "Yes I know you're right. I know you are. But ending it off with Quinn… it feels like I'm accepting my other feelings and I don't know if that's what I want yet."

"I know," said Kurt, smiling weakly. "I'm not expecting you to come running up and kiss me immediately after ending it, don't worry." Blaine looked at Kurt, his eyes fierce. The problem was, that was exactly what he wanted to do. Blaine shook his head, ridding his brain of these thoughts.

"No, you are right though," Blaine said. "I'll end it with her after school today. Quick and painful, that's the way to do it." Kurt smiled and nodded.

* * *

"Look Quinn," Blaine said, picking his words carefully. They were standing outside Quinn's front gate, Blaine having walked her home from school. "You were right earlier. Something is wrong."

"I knew it," Quinn said quietly. "Who is she?"

"No, there is no 'she'," said Blaine, not exactly lying. "I just… something's changed for me. I can't put my finger on it at the moment, but it would be wrong of me to stay with you while I figure it out. I can't be what you need me to be at the moment. I'm really sorry and I just really hope we can still be friends."

"You think," said Quinn slowly. "That you can just dump me and we can be friends? Just like that? Well I'll tell you something, I don't want to be with YOU anyway! So I'm the one ending it with YOU. It's over Blaine. Now just leave me alone please." Quinn turned on her heel and slammed her front door leaving Blaine out on the street alone.

Blaine sighed. That went better than he had thought it would. Yes, she manipulated it so it looked as if she ended it with him so in school on Monday she could tell everyone that she had ended it with him instead of telling everyone that she had been dumped but he didn't really care. He had bigger things to worry about other than people asking him how upset he was about being dumped. He would go along with her charade for her sake and tell people that she had dumped him; anything for a quiet life.

Blaine walked down the street toward his own home.

"Hey honey!" his mum called out as he entered the house. "There's lasagne in the microwave for you to have for dinner, ok?"

"What?" Blaine said, as his mum came into view descending the stairs. "Where're you going?"

"Your father and I have that charity ball to go to tonight, remember?" Well that explained why she was all dressed up. "Invite Quinn over if you want."

"Oh no, mum," Blaine said. "Quinn and I ended about ten minutes ago."

"Oh baby," his mum gasped and pulled him into a hug. "Oh honey, do you want me to cancel tonight?"

"No, not at all," Blaine said. "Seriously, I'm not upset. It came to a natural end; things just weren't right between us. You go have fun."

"Ok honey, if you're sure," his mum said, rubbing his shoulder. "Well I'm meeting your father in town so I'll be going now, I'm already late. I'll see you tomorrow as you'll probably be in bed by the time we get home."

"Have a good time mum," Blaine called.

"Thanks Blaine!" his mum slammed the front door shut and Blaine was left standing in the hallway alone. He went through to the living room and threw himself onto the sofa, switching on the TV with the remote. He watched the TV mindlessly, not really taking it in. Suddenly, he had an idea. He pulled out his phone and sent a text to Kurt: _"Hi. Family out for evening. EXTREMELY upset about my finished relationship. Fancy keeping me company?"_

Blaine went to the kitchen to get a drink and when he came back he already had a reply from Kurt: _"Well how can I say no to that? Be over in 30." _Oh my god, he was actually going to come. Blaine stared blankly at the television. He went upstairs deciding to get changed, putting on a pair of black skinnies and a striped t-shirt. He couldn't believe how nervous he was.

* * *

Kurt walked up Blaine's garden path and took a deep breath before knocking. He was nervous and he didn't know why. He'd dated a few guys before when he was at Dalton and had never been as nervous as this. Perhaps it was because Blaine was so popular or because Blaine had seen him in such a vulnerable position.

Blaine opened the door to his home. He looked breathtaking. His top was just tight enough for Kurt to make out his exact figure, tight enough over his shoulders and arms for Kurt to see his muscular frame. His olive skin and dark eyes and curls contrasted against the white stripes of his top, making him look tanned and flawless.

"Hi," said Blaine, taking a deep breath. "Come in." He stood aside so Kurt could enter and closed the door behind him. Blaine was clearly just as nervous as he was, this putting Kurt at ease a bit.

"We'll go upstairs," said Blaine quietly, leading Kurt up. Kurt watched as Blaine took careful deliberation over his CD shelf and chose one, putting it into the stereo system and then pressing play. It was an Imagine Dragons album that Kurt had been listening to non-stop for several weeks.

"I love this album," Kurt said smilingly.

"Really?" Blaine said, smiling back, relieved he'd chosen an appropriate CD. "Me too!"

Blaine started to sing along to the song.

_"I wanna hide the truth, I wanna shelter you._

_But with the beast inside, there's nowhere we can hide."_

The song continued and Kurt was shocked by how talented Blaine was. How did he not know about this? He was hitting every note and Kurt found that he was making it his own even though the original was playing behind him.

"Wow," Kurt said as the song came to an end. "You're amazing."

"Nooo," Blaine said. "I'm not that good; it's just a bit of fun."

"No seriously Blaine," Kurt said. "You have a gift."

"Well that's nice of you to say," Blaine said, trying to hide a smile.

"Why don't you join Glee club?" Kurt asked.

"I did last year for a bit," Blaine said. "It just wasn't really my scene."

"You mean you became less popular because of it?"

"Well if I'm honest then yes, that's the main gist of it."

"I see." Kurt said. Well if Blaine couldn't even be a part of Glee club because he was so worried about keeping his popularity in tact then surely Kurt had no chance here. What was he doing?

"It's different with you," Blaine whispered, looking at the floor, reading Kurt's mind. Kurt stood with his head cocked to one side, studying Blaine's body language.

"Blaine," Kurt said, taking a step closer to him. "Why did you invite me here?"

"I'm not sure," Blaine said. "I guess I wanted to see you. Now I'm no longer with Quinn, I wanted to see if things were different now that I have no commitments elsewhere." Kurt nodded slowly and sat himself down on the edge of Blaine's bed.

"So," Blaine said, pulling out his wooden chair and sitting on it backwards. "How long have you known you were gay?"

"I've always known I think," Kurt said. "I've never known any other way. I've never fancied a girl in my life. I didn't know if it was perhaps because I attended an all boys' school and never really met any girls and that that was the reason I hadn't fancied one. But coming to McKinley has just made me know for sure I suppose."

"Have you had any boyfriends?" Blaine asked timidly. Kurt nodded.

"Yes but it was never anything serious," Kurt said. "And in answer to your next question, yes I have kissed a boy before but no I haven't ever done anything more than that."

"That wasn't going to be my next question actually," Blaine joked.

"Have you had sex with Quinn?" Kurt asked.

"Yes," Blaine said. "Just her though."

"And it didn't feel wrong or anything?"

"No… well it didn't at first. After I met you it did." Kurt gaped, astounded at Blaine's honesty.

"The first day I met you," Blaine continued. "I had sex with Quinn in the boys' bathroom at school. I think perhaps to convince myself again that the brief and sudden feelings I'd had for you when I met you were exactly that… brief and sudden. I left the bathroom feeling straight again. But then of course, seeing you the next day made me realise it hadn't worked."

"You're being very open," Kurt said. "I don't mind of course, but if you don't mind, I was wondering why."

"Because I'm still so confused!" Blaine said exasperated, rising from his chair. "I don't understand what's happening to me. I just… this has never happened to me before. I've never felt so comfortable yet uncomfortable with someone. I feel like I know you, like I've met you before. The second I saw you I just knew. I don't know what to do here, this is all so new to me. Please… help me?" Kurt stared at Blaine, the second boy looked so desperate, in dire need of his help but Kurt didn't know how. Kurt had known he was gay practically all of his life; he'd never needed someone to help him decide that. He'd never had someone feel this way about him before either, both of the boys that he'd dated were brief affairs and involved minimal feelings.

"Blaine," Kurt said, rising from the bed. "You helping me the other day the way that you did… no one has ever cared so much for me before. No one has ever so much as wiped a tear from my face or held my hand when I've been sad. When my dad was in hospital last year, I had minimal comfort from my friends because they just didn't know how. These past few days have been amazing for me, laughing and joking around with you and just generally having a good time together. Of course, I want to see you more, I'd give anything to be able to spend more time with you. But I don't want to push you. I can't imagine how hard this is for you because no one would choose this lifestyle. Look at me," he gestured to his face. "Look at what can happen because of it. I don't want you to choose me unless you truly want me. All I can say is that… I do want you." The words had escaped from him before he'd had time to even think about it. Kurt froze. Blaine stood there staring at him, processing what he had just said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally, the first move is made!**

**This chapter is a lot shorter than the others but it just felt like that was it's natural end so I left it there instead of ruining it by overdoing it.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Day 19 cont.

Blaine and Kurt stood staring at each other, both processing the news that the other had just voiced. Blaine traced his eyes over Kurt, taking in his v-neck white top that stretched over his biceps and jeans that made him ever more attractive. Blaine wanted this boy and now he knew that Kurt wanted him. Did he want to be gay? No, he didn't. But as more and more time had gone by he'd started to realise that he had less and less of a choice on the matter. Every fibre of his being was telling him that he wanted to be with this boy. Had he not given Kurt a long speech the other day about how there was nothing wrong with being who he was or who he wanted to be? Would anyone choose this lifestyle given the liabilities that are attached to it? But sometimes these things that were previously a choice become a need. And Blaine decided there and then that he needed Kurt. He needed to act on these feelings that were eating him inside out.

Blaine stared at Kurt, drinking him in for a few more seconds but he'd already made up his mind. Blaine crossed the room in a few quick strides, put his arms around Kurt's neck and kissed him. It was like the electric current that had passed through Blaine every time he'd touched Kurt before was multiplied by ten. His body felt like it was screaming in happiness; he had never felt so alive. He pulled away, his arms still fastened around Kurt's neck in order to judge Kurt's reaction who, being so shocked by Blaine's actions, hadn't immediately responded. Kurt put one arm around Blaine's waist, the other to his cheek and leant forward to return the kiss.

Blaine finally felt like the needs in his chest that he'd been feeling for the past few weeks had been met. The hunger that he'd had for this boy that had changed his world was being satisfied by a kiss and it was such an amazing kiss. His lips were so soft and passionate, the hand at Blaine's waist grabbing hold of the material of Blaine's t-shirt, creating movement near his groin. Blaine lifted his hand to Kurt's hair, running his fingers through it, making it even more dishevelled. Kurt's hand that was on Blaine's cheek moved down Blaine's body slowly, his fingers running smoothly down his neck, down his shoulder, down his waist, making Blaine's skin tingle and the movement near his groin worsen, until it joined his other hand in grabbing the material of Blaine's top.

Blaine deepened the kiss, tracing his tongue over Kurt's lower lip, feeling the cut groove under his tongue. There was a quiet moan in the back of Kurt's throat, making Blaine move his body closer to Kurt's, his hand getting tighter in Kurt's hair, pushing their faces closer. Blaine could feel the boy's erection against his stomach, this making Blaine want him even more. He pushed Kurt closer to the edge of his bed until the backs of Kurt's legs were touching the side. Understanding Blaine's motive, Kurt pulled away from the kiss and climbed to the centre of the bed, Blaine climbing over and lying on top of him, Blaine's hands either side of Kurt's face and one leg inbetween Kurt's. Blaine stared at Kurt for a few seconds.

"Are you okay?" Kurt quickly breathed.

"I've never been this ok in my life," Blaine responded, immediately lowering his face down to Kurt's, restarting the kiss, their lips synchronising in their movements, soft and slow. Blaine leant on his elbow and with his other hand explored Kurt's arms and chest over his t-shirt, feeling the different shapes they made as they moved. Kurt's hand lifted up Blaine's top slightly so his hand was touching Blaine's skin. The spark that flew through Blaine at this touch was so strong it made him pull his lips away from Kurt's in reaction.

Kurt figured that the skin to skin contact was too soon and pulled his hand away. Taking this as a signal to stop for now, Blaine rolled off of Kurt and lay next to him on the bed. He could sense Kurt staring at him so he looked over towards him. He didn't think he would ever get enough of looking at Kurt's crystal blue eyes. At that moment, they were looking at him hungrily and Blaine wanted to kiss him again but thought that perhaps that was enough for one day.

"How do you feel?" Kurt asked. Blaine pondered over his answer.

"I'm not sure," he began. "Kissing you was very different from kissing a girl, I know that much."

"Maybe it's because I'm bigger than you," Kurt winked.

"Hey, you may be taller, but we'll see about bigger." Blaine winked in return.

"Oh, good comeback Mr Anderson," Kurt said. "But seriously, are you okay? I don't want you to feel uncomfortable." Blaine turned over and propped himself up on his elbow, not taking his eyes off of Kurt.

"That was the best kiss I've ever had in my life," Blaine said, staring straight into Kurt's eyes so Kurt knew he was telling the truth. Kurt's eyes widened slightly, making Blaine want him more; Kurt was so unassuming and it was so attractive. "I don't know what it is about you Kurt. I mean, this isn't the average Joe falling in love feeling or anything like that. I just feel like you're changing me, but I don't think that that's a bad thing." Kurt sat silent for a bit, contemplating his answer.

"Well," Kurt said, turning onto his side so he was facing Blaine. "I have feelings for you that I haven't had before either. It was all very sudden for me too, you know? I haven't really felt anything for anyone before, not properly." This made the hunger feeling in Blaine's chest tighten; he was so happy.

"We can take it slow though right?" Blaine said slowly. "I mean, this is all still new to me and-" Kurt lifted his hand up to indicate to Blaine to stop talking.

"Blaine, I said before this even happened that I don't want to push you or make you feel uncomfortable," Kurt said. "You tell me what you want to happen when you want it to happen, okay? We'll see how it goes. For all you know it was just a weird rush of passion for you and now that you've got it out of your system, it'll go away."

"…I doubt that," Blaine said quietly.

"Still, slow and steady." Kurt stuck out his little finger to Blaine. Blaine smiled weakly and wrapped his little finger around Kurt's.

"Slow and steady." Blaine agreed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Apologies about taking so long to write the next chapter. My life has been hectic the last few weeks and I suffered from writers' block. I think I have a very good idea where the story will go from here though, so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Day 20

Blaine woke up on the Saturday morning and lay in bed for some time. He reflected on the previous night that he'd spent with Kurt. After their kiss, he and Kurt had lay in his bed together, listened to music and talked until almost midnight. They'd talked about everything, about Kurt's time at Dalton, about their chemistry project, about how Kurt felt about his father being with Finn's mother, about Quinn, about Blaine's family. Blaine rolled over to the side of the bed that Kurt had been lying on and could still smell Kurt's scent lingering there. Blaine lay there, face down on the pillow that Kurt had been lying on for he didn't know how long.

Suddenly, there was a knock on Blaine's bedroom door. Blaine rolled back over to see his mother standing in the doorway.

"Blaine," his mother said. "There's a boy at the front door for you."

"What boy?" said Blaine, sitting bolt upright.

"I don't know, I haven't seen him before. Quite short, brown hair?" It was Kurt. Kurt was here. What?

"Oh, that's Kurt," Blaine answered, trying to hide any tone from his voice that might make his mother suspect that he was attracted to the boy in question. "Can you invite him inside? Tell him I'll be down in a few minutes."

"Ok… how do you know him?"

"He's a new boy from school, I was asked to look after him by Principal Figgins. I'm one of his only friends and I said he could come out this weekend if he wanted to; I just forgot." His mother nodded her approval at this.

"Ok honey, I'll tell him to wait in the living room." Blaine nodded as his mother exited the door. That was some very quick thinking on his part; he was unsure if he'd ever improvised so well in his life. He leapt out of bed and hurried around his room getting dressed. Why was Kurt here? Now? They hadn't arranged to meet up today had they? Blaine racked his brains while pulling on his clothes but no, he couldn't remember anything that would give him a clue as to why Kurt was here.

Blaine hurried downstairs and hesitated outside the living room. He heard his mother speaking to Kurt from inside.

"When did you transfer to McKinley then Kurt?"

"At the start of term," said Kurt. "I came to McKinley from Dalton; my dad married a woman whose son is at McKinley. Finn Hudson?"

"Oh yes, I think I've met Finn before," said Blaine's mum. "Very tall? Brown hair? On the football team?"

"That's the one."

"Yes, he's a nice boy. So Blaine says that he's been showing you around school?"

"Erm… yes you could say that." Blaine decided to make his entrance before the conversation spiralled into a direction that could lead to awkward questions. Kurt and his mum looked up at him as he came into the room, Kurt smiled.

"Sorry about that, I forgot to set an alarm." Blaine mumbled.

"Don't worry about it, you weren't to know," Kurt said. "I was just wondering if perhaps we could go out for lunch, my treat. See it as a thank you for _showing me around school_." The last few words oozed with sarcasm and Blaine's eyes darted quickly to his mother to see if she'd noticed it.

"Erm… yes that should be fine, I haven't got any plans or anything."

"Great." Kurt stood and followed Blaine to the front door, both of whom were followed by Blaine's mother.

"It was lovely to meet you Mrs Anderson." Kurt said, turning to face her.

"You too Kurt," Blaine's mother smiled. "I hope that Blaine helps you to settle in well at McKinley." Kurt smiled at her then followed Blaine out the front door.

"Well this is unexpected." Blaine said as they walked down the garden path to Kurt's car.

"A surprise is nice every so often," Kurt replied. "Plus, I just really wanted to see you." Blaine didn't answer. He had enjoyed the previous evening and it is true to say that he had hoped he would see Kurt again that weekend. He climbed into the passenger seat of Kurt's car as Kurt beeped the car open.

"Where are we going?" Blaine asked as Kurt revved the engine.

"Just to the Lima Bean." Kurt said. "Everyone loves the Lima Bean." The car journey was a quiet one. Blaine felt nervous, he didn't know what to think of the fact that Kurt had come to pick him up with no notice and so soon after they'd spent so much time together. He felt quite happy about it nonetheless; Kurt had clearly wanted to see him today. Kurt had a Whitney Houston Best Hits CD playing and although that wasn't usually Blaine's preferred music type, he did enjoy sitting back in his seat and listening to it.

They took a seat opposite each other after ordering their coffees.

"So," Kurt said suddenly, looking at Blaine. "You've been awfully quiet. Are you regretting last night or something?"

"No." Blaine said quickly in response. "Of course not. I really enjoyed last night. It was good getting to know you a little better and, yes I'll admit it still feels very weird that you're a guy, but it's feeling more and more normal the more I spend time with you."

"So today wasn't a bad idea on my part then?" Kurt asked. "I didn't know if coming to ask you on what can only be described as a date the day after we spent so much time together which involved many new experiences for you was a bit full on."

"No," Blaine answered carefully. "No, this wasn't a bad idea. I suppose actually it was a good idea. I love spending time with you, I enjoy talking to you. I'm glad you asked me here."

"Good." Kurt said. He smiled over at Blaine and Blaine smiled back.

"I do need to take things slowly," Blaine said quietly. "I know you know that but I just want to reiterate it. I know it must seem a bit weird for you and I don't want you to think it's something that you've done or anything like that. I just need time to process the whole thing myself before we go jumping into something that I might later realise I didn't actually want."

"Blaine," Kurt said staring into Blaine's eyes. "I know. I know this isn't going to be easy for you. I know that it's not a decision or a realisation that can be made over night. Take your time. Besides, who says I want to be with you anyway." Kurt smirked and took a sip of his coffee.

"Well Mr Hummel, I'm shocked," Blaine said in a mock-hurt kind of way. "Shocked that you would just go around kissing random guys that you don't necessarily want to be with."

"Hey, it's nothing personal." Kurt said, holding his hands up.

They finished their coffees, joking around with each other and laughing. Blaine couldn't remember a time when he had ever felt this comfortable with someone. On one hand, it was refreshing but on the other it made him feel scared. The more time he spent with Kurt, the more he was coming to the realisation that he wanted to be with him, like properly be with him. This of course meant that he would have to accept the fact that he was going to be in a gay relationship and be tormented and bullied like he had seen Kurt had been by Karofsky. He would lose his popularity; his school career would go down the drain. But what was more important?

"You're staring at me," Kurt said suddenly. "What?"

"Nothing," Blaine said, shaking his head. "I was just thinking that's all."

"Well you'll have all of tomorrow to think." Kurt said.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not going to contact you tomorrow," Kurt replied. "No texts, no phone call, no anything. Tomorrow you can have a full day to think about what you want and whatever. I'll see you in class on Monday anyway. That doesn't mean you have to come to a decision tomorrow or anything. But I should give you some space so you can make this choice by yourself without me steering you into a biased direction." Blaine nodded and accepted this. Kurt was right; he should have some time when he didn't see Kurt to think about it by himself.

"C'mon," said Kurt, standing up. "I'll give you a lift home." Blaine abandoned his coffee cup and followed Kurt out of the Lima Bean and back to his car. He looked at his watch. Wow, they'd been there for nearly two hours.

The CD started playing again as Kurt turned his key in the ignition. Blaine felt the electricity he had felt whenever he had touched Kurt before ignite as they drove away. Blaine stared over at Kurt, taking in Kurt's concentrated face as he drove. Kurt gave a quick glance over in Blaine's direction; catching the latter staring at him.

"You're staring again." Kurt said.

"Not staring," Blaine mumbled. "Just watching."

"Watching what?" Kurt asked.

"You."

"I think that's called staring."

"No, it's not. Besides, even if it was, why can't I stare at you?"

"You can," said Kurt, surprised by this response. "I just wish I knew what you were thinking when you did."

"I'm thinking," Blaine said, choosing his words carefully. "That I had a really good time and I'm glad you came to get me. I'm thinking that you are beautiful, no matter which way I look at you. I'm thinking that I wish I didn't have to go home now and I could just stay with you a while longer." Kurt's jaw dropped open at Blaine's honesty and pulled up his car. He turned off the ignition and the CD cut off, leaving a silent vacuum-like state in Kurt's car. Kurt stared over at Blaine and Blaine smiled a small smile as he stared into Kurt's eyes, witnessing the longing in them.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered. "I don't want to rush you into anything."

"You're not," Blaine said. "You didn't ask me to say those things. You didn't even exactly ask me to tell you what I was thinking, although you did drop a massive hint. I chose to tell you what I was thinking, I could have lied."

"But-"

"No "buts"," Blaine said, putting his hand on Kurt's shoulder and leaning towards him. "You're not making me do anything. I'm choosing this. Will you let me choose to do this?"

"Of course." Kurt whispered. Blaine didn't need telling twice. He leant forward so his lips pressed against Kurt's. Kurt's lips seemed to melt underneath his, as if this is what he'd been wanting for hours and Blaine was finally giving it to him. Blaine could feel Kurt's cut under his lips and the additional friction caused by it turned him on even more. Kurt placed his hand on Blaine's thigh near his knee and the other on his waist. The hand on his thigh moved up slowly as they kissed, this causing a movement in Blaine's groin.

Kurt pulled away from Blaine suddenly, leaving Blaine desperate for the contact of Kurt's lips again. Kurt stared at him and Blaine tried to work out the emotion hidden behind his eyes.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered. "I want you so much. I don't know how to control it anymore." Upon hearing these words, he realised the emotion in Kurt's eyes was desperation. He had never had anyone look at him like this before, never had someone wanting him so much. He loved it. He reached up to place a hand on Kurt's cheek and Kurt breathed in deeply with the touch.

"Then don't." Blaine whispered back. These words were enough. Kurt leapt on him, crushing his lips against Blaine's. There was a passion in the movement of Kurt's lips that Blaine had never felt before. Kurt gently bit Blaine's lower lip, causing Blaine to moan quietly in the back of his throat. He could sense the noise ripple through Kurt's body and Kurt grabbed a tighter hold of Blaine's t-shirt and he deepened the kiss even move, their tongues rolling over each other. The hand on Blaine's thigh moved upward even more, causing Blaine's breathing to quicken as Kurt got closer to his hard area. Kurt's hand reached the area that he wanted to be touched the most and his breathing quickened as Kurt slowly palmed him over his jeans. Blaine's hands travelled to Kurt's hair, tugging at the strands, letting out loud exhales of breath. Kurt's hand moved toward the button of Blaine's jeans and smoothly undid it, loosening the zipper and placing his hand on Blaine over his boxers. Blaine tugged even more at Kurt's hair, not wanting this to end. Kurt rubbed his hand over Blaine and Blaine let out a soft moan from the back of his throat as Kurt continued.

Suddenly Kurt pulled himself away from Blaine entirely and sat staring into his eyes, a look of panic striking across his face.

"I'm sorry," Kurt whispered. "I'm sorry, I got carried away. I'm sorry." Blaine lent back in his seat, tilting his head back and putting one hand over it.

"You don't need to apologise," Blaine said. "It's not as if I didn't want you to do it."

"Yes, but still, I should've controlled myself better." Kurt said, turning away from Blaine and starting up the engine. Blaine let out a loud exhale of breath as Kurt revved the engine and pulled away. He understood why Kurt had stopped but he was still frustrated. He hadn't want Kurt to stop, he didn't want Kurt to ever stop. He wanted to see Kurt all the time, be with him all the time. He let his hand drop from his face and swiftly readjusted his jeans. He let his head tilt onto his shoulder so that he was looking at Kurt. He still had the look of panic across his face; clearly annoyed at himself for going too far in his opinion and worried about how Blaine would react.

Kurt pulled up outside Blaine's house and shut off the engine. He turned to face Blaine.

"I am sorry Blaine," Kurt said. "I shouldn't push you or force you toward me in any way. I want you to make up your own mind."

"I know," Blaine whispered, staring out of the windscreen. "But I think I know what I want now." Kurt stiffened in his seat.

"Take tomorrow away from me as planned," Kurt said. "Give yourself time to know that whatever you think you want now is actually what you want."

"Fine," Blaine huffed. He looked back over to Kurt. "Thank you for today, I've really had a very nice time."

"Me too." Kurt replied. They stared at each other for a few seconds, taking each other in. Then Blaine remembered himself and remembered he was outside his house.

"I'll see you on Monday." Blaine said, hastily getting out off Kurt's car and hurrying inside his house; not hearing the sound of Kurt pulling his car off.

"Blaine, is that you?" he heard his mum call from the kitchen.

"Yes, I'll be through in a minute!" Blaine replied. He quickly went to his room and sunk to his bed, his head in his hands.

He knew what he wanted. He knew that although he wouldn't have chosen this, he didn't have much of a choice. He wanted Kurt and he no longer cared about the consequences of it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this has taken a while, I've been on holiday.**

**Bit of Blam in this chapter which I hope people like as much as I do :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Day 22

Blaine sat drumming his fingers on the desk. He was sitting in class on a Monday morning and Kurt was late. Well he wasn't late, Blaine was just ridiculously early and he'd hoped Kurt would be too. He hadn't spoken to Kurt at all yesterday, as he had promised, and he had hated every minute. He had found himself clutching hold of his phone all day in the hope that Kurt would cave in and text him. His parents had noticed that he'd been on edge and he had to feign being worried about his chemistry project. He had come to a conclusive decision yesterday; he wanted to give things a go with Kurt.

The clock ticked closer to the start of class and Blaine stared at the door waiting for Kurt to enter. He found himself annoyed when other people entered the classroom first, as if Kurt didn't want to see him as much as he wanted to see Kurt. He knew it was irrational and tried to push these frustrations to the back of his mind. Finally Kurt came into the classroom and gave Blaine a weak smile as he glided across the classroom to sit in his usual seat beside Blaine.

"Where were you?" Blaine whispered.

"Where was I when?" Kurt was surprised.

"Why are you late?"

"Late?" Kurt said, glancing down at his watch. "I am, in fact, a minute early. Did we have plans to meet beforehand?"

"No." Blaine sighed. He was annoyed that he'd made himself look like such an idiot.

"Then what's the problem?"

"Nothing, I just wish you'd got here sooner, I wanted to speak to you."

"We have all day to speak."

"Yes but-" Blaine was cut off by their teacher entering the classroom.

"Morning," their teacher said. "We'll be continuing with our reading today, so for the first half of class, everyone needs their noses in the books and no talking." Blaine sighed as he retrieved his book from his bag and rifled through the pages looking for where he'd already read up to. He sat leaning on his elbow, not taking in the words of the book at all.

Suddenly, he felt Kurt's elbow dig into his ribs. He looked up at him and Kurt pushed a note across the desk.

_What's wrong? _It read. Blaine glanced up at the teacher's desk but she had her face down grading some papers.

_Nothing's wrong. _He swiftly scrawled. _I just wanted to speak to you. I would've done yesterday but I wasn't allowed._ He pushed the note back toward Kurt and pushed his nose back into his book, pretending to focus on it. He felt the slight movements of Kurt's elbow next to him as he quickly wrote a note back.

_Wasn't allowed is a bit harsh – wasn't advised is more correct. _Blaine raised his eyebrow at Kurt who sat there with a face like butter wouldn't melt.

_You know perfectly well I wasn't allowed. _Blaine wrote back. _Anyway, that's beside the point. I need to speak to you. Meet me at lunch?_

_Sure._ Was Kurt's swift reply. It was then that their teacher asked them to put away their books and started questioning them on what they had read.

* * *

"Dude!" Sam yelled in Blaine's ear, making him jump.

"Woah, what the hell?" Blaine retaliated, hand on his heart. He was sitting at a table in the cafeteria waiting for Kurt to join him but so far there was no sign of him.

"I've been here for ages, talking to you," Sam said. "What's up with you today?"

"Oh," Blaine said. "I'm sorry; my mind is just all over the place."

"Yeah I can tell," Sam said. "Is this about Quinn?"

"Quinn?" Blaine said.

"Yeah, she told me this morning you broke up," Sam replied. "I asked her if she'd heard from you this weekend and she was all annoyed like 'hey why would I have heard from him? He broke up with me' and I was like 'hey I didn't know, sorry'. She wasn't happy with me. Why didn't you tell me, I haven't heard from you all weekend?"

"I'm sorry man," Blaine replied. "I've just been really busy with my family and stuff."

"So are you OK about Quinn?" Sam asked. It was then that Blaine watched Kurt enter the cafeteria but he was with Rachel and Mercedes. He watched him head over to their usual seats and sit down, not able to catch eye contact with him. He found himself frustrated again; why was Kurt acting like this?

"Yes I'm fine about Quinn. I broke up with her after all." Blaine snapped. Sam held up his hands defensively.

"I'm sorry," Blaine said, breaking his eyes away from Kurt's table and over to Sam. "I'm just really tired. As I said: busy weekend with the family." Sam nodded and clapped Blaine on the shoulder.

"Well, if it is about Quinn, or anything else is bothering you, you know I'm here for you bro." Sam said.

"Thanks," Blaine said and then stared back at Kurt's table.

"Dude, that was your cue to tell me what's wrong," Sam said. "I know something's not right. I know you didn't do anything with your family this weekend coz you told me last week you weren't doing anything on the weekend. So c'mon, tell me." Blaine stared at Sam. Sam never remembered any details like that, it was just his luck that now he was lying, Sam had worked it out. Should he tell Sam? Sam had been his best friend for years, surely he wouldn't judge him. Blaine looked back up at Kurt and tried to make a quick decision. If he wanted to be with Kurt then people would have to find out eventually. Besides, even if Sam was repulsed by him, he knew that he wouldn't tell anyone.

"Ok," Blaine said, taking a deep breath. "But this is something that really is top secret. I mean it, you can't tell a soul."

"You have my word bro." Sam said, his eyes narrowing slightly, sensing that this was serious.

"Well…" Blaine began, struggling to know where to start. "I've recently discovered something about myself that is really going to change my life."

"Dude, you're not dying?" Sam asked.

"No, no, of course not," Blaine said. Sam exhaled in relief. "No, it's nothing like that. I've been getting feelings for someone; someone who I never thought in a million years I would have feelings for. That's why I had to break up with Quinn."

"Oh my god, who?" Sam asked, sensing some gossip. Blaine took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a second, psyching himself up.

"Kurt." Blaine let out in one quick breath. Sam's eyes widened and his mouth fell open slightly and immediately Blaine regretted telling him. He was such an idiot, how could he have possibly have thought that Sam would've reacted well to this?

"Kurt?" Sam asked. "The new guy?" Blaine looked down and nodded. Sam stared at Blaine for a few seconds with a calculating look on his face. Blaine looked across the cafeteria and searched for the quickest way possible out of there before Sam hit him. He reached for his bag and stood up but Sam pulled him back down.

"Where're you going?" Sam asked.

"Running." Blaine replied. "I know you must be disgusted with me, I'm sorry. You don't have to speak to me again." He stood but Sam pulled him back down again.

"Dude," Sam replied. "I'm not disgusted by you. Hey, that was pretty big news you just told me, I needed to think what to say." Blaine sat in silence, shocked by Sam's words.

"You're… not disgusted?" Blaine asked quietly.

"Of course not," Sam said. "Bro, I don't care what side you play for as long as either one of them is for McKinley. I don't care who you are in that way. You're my brother; I'll always stick by you." Blaine sat in shock. He couldn't believe Sam's response. He wanted to reach out and hug him but he figured that that could be a little inappropriate and perhaps too soon after Sam had got this news. Blaine felt tears prick his eyes, he was so happy that Sam was just accepting it. Sam clapped his shoulder.

"I'm glad you told me man," Sam said. "Now I'm gonna get up and head outside coz Kurt's heading this way and I don't want to be a third wheel." Blaine whipped around and saw that, it was true, Kurt was heading his way. Sam smiled at him and walked from the cafeteria as Kurt took the seat opposite Blaine.

"Hi." Kurt said.

"Hi." Blaine replied.

"Are you crying?" Kurt asked, searching Blaine's face.

"No, I'm not crying, of course I'm not crying."

"Ok," said Kurt, clearly not believing him but choosing not to argue. "What did you want to speak to me about?"

"About us, obviously." Blaine said.

"Ok," Kurt said slowly. "Make it quick."

"Are you joking?" Blaine said, feeling the anger rise in him. "Someplace to be that's more important?"

"No!" Kurt replied, hurt. "But if you're going to end it off, I'd rather it was quick and painless." Blaine stared at Kurt in silence.

"What are you talking about?" he finally said.

"I just figured that after a day of not speaking to me and after my irresponsible lack of control on Saturday that you wouldn't want to see me anymore. That you'd decided to choose to stay away from me."

"No… of course I didn't decide that," said Blaine exasperated. "I've already tried staying away from you, it didn't work. I tried telling you on Saturday that I wanted to be with you and I'd already made up my mind but you insisted on this 'day off from each other'."

"Oh," said Kurt quietly, a look of guilt spread across his face. "I'm sorry. I was just so sure that you'd have your day to your thoughts and you'd come to school today and think of all the things that you could potentially lose by being with me and you'd change your mind."

"No," said Blaine. "I haven't changed my mind. Is this why you've been so weird with me?"

Kurt nodded. "I was bracing myself."

"Well," Blaine said quietly. "You're wrong. I wanted to tell you that I want to be with you. Properly be with you. And maybe it'll take a bit of time for me to advertise our relationship at school, but I want to be with you. I want you to be my boyfriend. I can't stop thinking about you, I don't want anyone else." Kurt stared at him for a few seconds, taking this in. Suddenly a smile spread across his face.

"You mean it?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded and put his hand under the table and reached for Kurt's knee. Kurt smiled even more and then swept his hair back with his hand, going a little shy.

"Don't get all shy on me now." Blaine said as he felt Kurt's fingers intertwine with those of his that were on Kurt's knee.

"I'm not, I promise." Kurt said. "I was just thinking: would you like to come to my place after school? Finn has football practice and then he's going to Rachel's so it would just be my dad and Carol."

"That would be good." Said Blaine, smiling. The bell rang to indicate the end of lunch and they both unlocked eyes from each others, remembering where they were.

"Ok, well I'll meet you at the front gate later?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded and smiled and hurried off to his class. Blaine watched him leave the cafeteria and smiled to himself, taking in the news that this boy had become his.


End file.
